With simulation games providing an ever more realistic in-game environment, with better graphics and better gameplay physics, there has been a demand by some gaming enthusiasts for more realistic controls that add to the immersive experience, by providing such features as force-feedback and more accurate subjective “feel” which is provided using controllers having similar mechanical properties to their real world counterparts. Such premium controllers are available for use with personal computers, where a universal serial bus (USB) interface has long been standard, but in the console gaming market, manufacturers of various consoles have their own proprietary interfaces for compatible controllers, and charge substantial licensing fees for the ability to connect directly to the console. Manufacturers producing controller sets for racing games, for example, have often provided a primary controller, or steering wheel, which interfaces directly to the console, and a secondary controller, or set of pedals, which interfaces with the primary controller. The interfaces provided on the primary controller for these secondary controllers differ among various manufacturers, and there is a need for a universal game pedal controller in the console gaming market, capable of interfacing with a variety of primary game controllers and facilitating a more immersive experience and better “feel” than the pedal controllers provided in existing console gaming controller sets.